


Safe

by Emily_on_stage



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Kate deserved better, Panic Attacks, soft, ugh I have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_on_stage/pseuds/Emily_on_stage
Summary: In which Kate has a panic attack and Rana is amazing





	Safe

The first time it happened they were at home, half asleep on the sofa with some low-budget, early 2000s movie running in the background. Rana smiled into Kate’s shoulder as she snuggled closer, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.   
She felt Kate stiffen beneath her and looked up, brow furrowed, to find that all colour had drained from her face. Kate’s jaw was clenched and the hand that wasn’t draped over Rana’s back clutched the arm of the sofa so tightly that her knuckles whitened.  
“Are you-“  
“I need some air”   
Kate almost pushed Rana off as she scrambled to her feet, staggering in her haste to the back door. Rana watched her go, bewildered at her girlfriend’s sudden mood change.

Kate’s lungs shrunk the moment she felt Rana’s hands in her hair. And god, she felt so stupid but she was absolutely petrified in that moment. Slumped against the back wall she pressed her palms against her temples, frantically trying to get herself out of whatever this was but Jesus why couldn’t she breathe? Hands knotted together behind her neck she squeezed her eyes shut, only to be greeted by Cas looming over her, clumps of hair spilling from between her fingers and then a strangled sob which it took Kate a moment to realise had come from her. A click from behind her made Kate bury her face in her hands, hunching over and pulling her legs into her chest- as if trying to make herself smaller, as if that would protect her.   
Rana moved closer slowly, as you would towards a wild animal, cautious and careful so as not to spook Kate. Even the soft sound as Rana whispered her girlfriend’s name sent a ripple of fear through her entire body and she recoiled, still gasping for breath, shaking.   
“Can I touch you?” Rana asked gently, patiently waiting until Kate summoned up the strength to nod before pulling her close and rocking her back and forth. The feeling of Kate’s heaving back against her chest broke Rana’s heart but she steeled herself, whispering soft encouragements into her girlfriend’s ear and holding her close until her breathing began to even out.   
They sat, in silence, leant against the back wall for a while, neither one willing to break the silence until Kate raised her tear stained face from Rana’s chest.  
“Hey you,” Rana whispered  
“I’m sorry...” Kate croaked, ducking her head again as a fresh wave of tears surfaced but Rana lifted her chin with a finger, forcing eye contact.  
“Don’t apologise babe, you’ve got nothing to apologise for- you can’t stop a panic attack,”  
Kate frowned,  
“That was a panic attack?”  
Rana nodded sadly, leaning her head against Kate’s shoulder and feeling tension flood from the older woman upon the contact.  
“Yeah babe, do you know what triggered it?”  
Kate stiffened and Rana lifted her head, placing a hand on Kate’s knee. The older woman seemed to have drifted until she felt Rana’s hand on her knee, memories flooding her brain until it was completely submerged.  
“My ex,” she whispered,  
“She... she had some issues and she. It sounds so stupid but she pulled my hair and, I don’t know, I just felt your hands in my hair and I know you’re not her but all I could see was her and I-“  
Soft lips pressed against her own cut off Kate’s nervous ramble and she smiled into the kiss. Rana pulled away and gazed into Kate’s eyes,  
“I promise I will never hurt you ok? Never,”  
Kate smiled weakly,  
“I know, I love you,”  
“I love you too, now, there’s a crappy movie on pause in the living room that’s just waiting for us, you coming?”  
Kate grinned, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet and enveloped in a tight hug; it wasn’t often that Kate thought about her past but in moments like this she wished she could show her younger self the life she had coming. Rana was everything Kate had ever wanted and as they snuggled back down on the sofa she realised that she had never been happier.


End file.
